


Welcome to the Fake AH Crew

by ryanthecomputerguy



Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH crew - Fandom, GTA AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanthecomputerguy/pseuds/ryanthecomputerguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So.... this is a sort of introduction to the Fake AH Crew. I've been reading a lot of AH fics in the GTA universe, and thought I'd try my go at writing some myself! This is more of a intro prologue thingy, as a practise of setting the scene and writing the characters. So.... not much happens but whatever, more interesting stuff to come...maybe.... If this goes okay. I may write a heist as a sequel to this if people want, or something completely new. I'll probably be writing some shippy stuff in the future as well. Who knows! Anyways, read this shit and tell me what you think! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Fake AH Crew

It was a quiet day in Los Santos. It was calm and the sky was clear. Cars cruised down the usually hectic streets at a casual speed, the customary honking horns and roaring vehement voices to a minimum. Inside a large excessive looking mansion, the Fake AH crew resided. Now, if you haven’t heard of the Fake AH crew you clearly have been living under a rock. They were only one of the most well known gangs in Los Santos. They ran the city, established by their hectic heists, bank robberies and murders. Though they often went off plan, they always somehow ended up with a fuck-ton of cash in their pockets. The police never seemed to be able to catch them though, the crew always managing to just sneak on past, under the radar. Well, apart from being on the news constantly and their faces and identities being well known by every cop in the city. Despite their current location looking very beautiful and lavish from the outside, inside was a different story. They had only the essentials: food, a warm bed, a dick-load of guns, ammo, explosives and computers and of course an X-Box. 

Speaking of X-box, Ray Narvaez Jr. was currently sunk in to the worn squishy sofa of the living room, his hands wrapped around the controller and his finger button mashing unbelievably quick. If it weren’t him, Ray would call hacks. A wild haired, big nosed boy came running in, jumping on to the couch while Ray sniped from behind cover. Though when he hit the couch he didn’t bounce, he more just slipped between two cushions, his skinny lanky frame firmly engulfed.  
“Morning, X-ray,” Gavin chirped.  
“Hey, asshole,” Ray murmured back, his voice still gravelly from sleep.  
“Why you being such a grumpy minge?”  
“Why are you being such an animated asshole when you’ve just woken up?”

“Shut up.”  
The culprit of the sleepy cracking voice was none other than the leader of the crew, Geoff Ramsey. Geoff is never what people expect. He was currently wearing tight black boxer-briefs and nothing else. Some people saw the tattoos and the various cuts and bruises and immediately understood why he would be the head of a gang, but then he spoke and his voice cracked or he laughed so hard he pissed himself. They slowly learned he might not be what they thought. Geoff could tell stories about murder and torture till the cows came home, but he’d rather talk about the book he’s reading at the moment or this recipe he’s trying out.  
“Shut up, please. My head is killing me,” Geoff croaked out. He shuffled in to the kitchen, the sun catching his tired eyes that still gleamed pale blue, despite his drained expression. He popped two pills in to his mouth, swallowing them dry like an expert.  
“Heavy on the bevs last night, Geoff?” Gavin asked, though he knew the answer.  
“Whiskey hates me,” Geoff whined, in a child-like manner.  
“You know who loves you always...water,” Ray exclaimed happily.  
“Shut up.”

There was a quick knock at the door before Jack rushed in; arms piled high with food from the closest drive through. He scuttled to the kitchen and pushed his hair back that had been hanging over his eyes.  
“Got it,” he hurried, his hands already searching for his cheese burger.  
“Hungry there, Jacko?” Geoff questioned, pulling out his food.  
“Hey, fuck you,” he fired, but there was clearly no real malicious intent behind the words. “I was the one who stayed up last night and took care of your drunken sorry ass. I deserve this shit.”  
Geoff didn’t say anything but grabbed Jack’s stuff and carried it through to the living room, plonking themselves down next to the two lads. 

“Is that the food?” a voice shouted down the stairs.  
“What are we, your fucking butlers?”  
A cherubic curly haired boy was soon joining the rest of the men, his voice cutting through their conversation.  
“You look like shit, Geoff.”  
“Yes. We’ve established this, Michael,” Geoff spoke flatly.  
“I just wanted to let you know that I can also confirm that you do indeed look like shit”  
“Thanks, buddy.”  
“I think you look great, boss” Ray spoke up.  
“Thanks, Ray. You’ll be seeing your raise soon”  
“No I won’t  
“No...You won’t”

“Gavin...” a low voice spoke up from the kitchen.  
“Uh huh?” Gavin called, like he was expecting it.  
“Where’s my food?” A long sandy haired man appeared in the doorway, his piercing blue eyes focused on Gavin.  
“I dunno, Ryan. Why would I know where your food is?” His voice was annoyingly smooth and smug.  
“Where’s my food, Gavin?” Ryan repeated again, stepping closer. Michael noticed a hastily placed burger box hidden behind Gavin’s back.  
“Seriously, Gavin?” Michael sighed  
“What?” Gavin squawked.  
“You’re a fucking idiot.”  
“Michael, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“You’re a piece of shit.”

Gavin turned to see Ryan staring down at him, his food clearly in his view.  
“Really, Gavin?”Ryan sighed, one eyebrow raised perfectly.  
“W-wait, how the hell did that get there?” Gavin exclaimed, spinning on his seat. Ryan slotted in between Gavin and the arm of the couch, plucking a handful of fries from Gavin’s greasy drive-through box. Gavin squawked indignantly throughout “breakfast”, raving about how Ryan had no respect for him or his food.  
“You’re the one who hid his food!” Ray butted in.  
“Yeah, you’re an asshole, buddy” Geoff nodded.  
“You started it,” Jack mumbled, his mouth full of juicy meat and lettuce.  
“You deserve it, dude” Michael agreed.  
“But-but Michael..” Gavin started.  
“But Micoooooo,” the men chimed in instantly.

The fake AH crew may seem like a cohesive and tough team from the outside –which when working they often were- but inside they were something else. The people going up against them really had no idea what was coming their way. 

“Ok. Shut the fuck up.” Geoff pulled a blue print seemingly from nowhere and placed it over the chipped wood coffee table. 

“We’re doing a heist, boys.”


End file.
